


Feliz Día del Padre

by KusajishiChiru



Series: Siberian Family [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Milo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: Milo seguía viendo al pequeño rubio detenerse en cada escaparate de distintos locales observando algo que le llamarse la atención, mientras la pelirroja sonreía ligeramente al ver los gestos que hacia mientras pensaba.—Milo, ¿crees qué le guste eso a Camus?/ AU.





	Feliz Día del Padre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada

Ella suspiro una vez más, en realidad no sabía cómo había terminado aceptando, pero ahí estaba caminando atrás de aquel chiquillo por todo el centro comercial, mañana serio día del padre y el lugar estaba abarrotado, pero el pequeño quería comprarle un regalo especial a aquel hombre que lo estaba criando y Milo no podía negarle eso al infante, siendo que es la primera vez que lo festejarían. 

Hyoga era un niño rubio de 10 años, según ella revoltoso y muy maduro para su edad, lo último se lo había aprendido muy bien a Camus quien lo ha estado cuidando desde que lo asignaron su maestro cuando el niño tenía tan solo 6 años. Camus no era alguien que tomara decisiones a la ligera, por eso a ella le había sorprendido la vez que le propuso adoptar aquél chiquillo rubio y formar una familia. Milo seguía viendo al pequeño rubio detenerse en cada escaparate de distintos locales observando algo que le llamarse la atención, mientras la pelirroja sonreía ligeramente al ver los gestos que hacia mientras pensaba.

—Milo, ¿crees qué le guste eso a Camus? — preguntó el infante mientras señalaba un libró del escaparate.

—Hyoga. ¿Tienes alguna idea de que le quieres regalar a Camus? — le cuestionó la mujer desviando su mirada del bestseller al niño, ya que no se imaginaba al hombre leyendo novelas populares de amor.

—No, pero quiero que sea algo especial.

—Tengo una pequeña idea. ¿Quieres oírla?

—Si.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y llegó el tan ansiado día para el más joven de la casa. Milo y Hyoga lograron levantarse antes que Camus, pesé al esfuerzo sobre humano que les costó; prepararon un rico y abundante desayuno juntos para después llevarlo en una bandeja al cuarto que Milo compartía con aquel hombre.

Una vez frente a la habitación la mujer le pidió al rubio abrirle la puerta, acto que hizo rápidamente con la mano que tenía libre, mientras con la otra aferraba un paquete a su pecho. Ya abierto el cuarto Milo dejó la bandeja en una mesita de noche aún lado de la cama en lo que el pequeño se subía a la cama.

—¡Despierta!¡despierta! — decía mientras movía al hombre que ya empezaba a abrir los ojos.

—¿Que sucede Hyoga? — dijo incorporándose en la cama.

—¡Feliz día del padre! — y como si no lo hubiese visto en mucho tiempo se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo que fue correspondido.

—Gracias—dijo alejando un poco al chiquillo de su persona cuando notó algo en particular —¿Qué es eso?

—Es tu regalo, Milo me ayudó a hacerlo— le entregó el paquete para después mirar a la mujer que sin que ninguno de los dos se percatase se había acomodado en la esquina contraria de la cama.

—Así que más vale que te gusté— dijo mientras acomoda al rubio juntó a ella para ver al hombre abrí el obsequió. Por la forma y el pesó que sentía de paquete podría afirmar que era un libro más para su colección por así decirlo, pero al quitarle la envoltura pudo ver que se trataba de un álbum de fotografías al abrirlo vio que habían una o dos fotos por página pero en todas había algo escrito con una caligrafía aniñada, todas decían algo, no dudaba que Milo lo había ayudado con la redacción ya que no veía falta alguna, cuando llegó a la última página esbozo una suave sonrisa ya que hay se encontraba una de las primeras fotos que se tomaron cuando estaban en Rusia, se podía ver a Campus cargando a un ligeramente más pequeño Hyoga y a Milo abrazándolos y aun lado de está decía:

_ "Gracias por quererme cuando nadie más me quiso por eso y muchas otras cosas más siempre serás el mejor papá del mundo" _

Camus se quedó contemplando un poco más de tiempo esa foto antes de cerrar el álbum y decir cuánto le había gustado su regalo. Hasta ese momento no sabía que sin un pequeño le dedicaba unas simples palabras podría causarle una gran felicidad.


End file.
